iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard
C'harizard' (リザードン Rizaadon) is a Fire/Flying-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It can mega evolve into either Mega Charizard X using the Charizardite X or Mega Charizard Y using the Charizardite Y. It is the mascot for Pokémon Red''and its remake, ''Pokémon FireRed. Description (Species): Flame Pokémon Pokémon Alpha Sapphire: Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. Behavior Charizards are noble and will not turn the full power of their flame on opponents significantly weaker than they are. Charizards are also known to be very eager to battle. Charizard seeks out stronger foes and only breathes fire during battles with worthy opponents. The fiery breath is so hot that it can turn any material to slag. They can be very dangerous and aggressive if provoked. But like Charmander and Charmeleon, it is friendly and affectionate with its trainer. Only a weak Charizard shows off its power, as said by Liza in Charizard's Burning Ambitions. Physical Appearance Charizard is a large, dragon-like Pokémon that differs greatly from its pre-evolved form. The red skin coloration of Charmeleon is no longer apparent, as Charizard appears to have reverted back to the orange/yellow coloration of Charmander. The single horn that was on the back of its head is now two, one on either side. The most notable difference between Charizard and its pre-evolved forms are the large wings that have developed on its back, which gives Charizard the capability of flying. Charizard's Mega Evolution form using Charizardite X is different from Charizard, as it now has a gray body color and blue flames from its mouth and on its tail. While using Charizardite Y, Mega Charizard has a big horn on the top of its head and larger wings. As Shiny Charizard Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X, Its body becomes Blueish-Green and its wings become red. For Mega Charizard Y, Its body becomes Purple. Height: 5'07" Weight: 199.5 lbs. Natural Abilities The fire on Charizard's tail will change to a bluish-white color if it is furious. Given its dragon-like appearance, it is logical that Charizard is capable of learning many Dragon-type moves, such as Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, etc. However, it becomes a true Dragon-type as Mega Charizard X. Trivia * From Generation I to V, Charizard's cry was the same as Rhyhorn's. * Its shiny color is black, rather than gold, unlike its previous forms. * Charizard's Shiny form has changed quite a few times. Originally, it was purple with blue-green eyes and had green inner-wings. Then, it was blue-ish black with red eyes and red inner wings and it's stomach color was a greener hue. Generations IV and V changed the blue-ish black for a lighter grayish black. Generation VI changed this back to a darker black, but gave the old grayish shade to Mega Charizard Y's shiny form. * Charizard's stats are identical to Typhlosion's. * Mega Charizard X resembles Charizard's shiny form in Generation VI, while Mega Charizard Y's shiny form resembles Charizard's shiny form in Generations IV and V. It is also noted that Mega Charizard X's shiny form has a similar colour scheme with Salamence. * Mega Charizard X and Mega Sceptile are the only Mega Starter's Final Evolution to have Dragon-type in the series. * Mega Charizard X share the same Fire/Dragon-type with Reshiram. * Charizard and Mewtwo are the only Pokémon that have two different version exclusive Mega Evolutions in existence. * Despite looking incredibly like a european dragon, Charizard is not actually a dragon type unless it Mega evolves. * In Pokkén Tournament, Charizard's fighting style is Devil Jin's fighting style which is the Advanced Mishima-Style Fighting Karate and Kazama-Style Self Defense with demonic abilities. Charizard's moves has a resemblance to Devil Jin's moves such as his One-Two Knee, his flying ability lands a downward kick, Devil's Beam, Corpse Thrust, Axe Kick, Evil Intent and Obliteration. His burst move bears a resemblance to Devil Jin's Hellfire Laser in the movie Tekken: Blood Vengeance but in ice properties. Sprites the sprites from: Black 2 and White 2 Link to butt images of Charizard images of Charizard's butt link: http://iso33private.wikia.com/wiki/Charizard%27s_butt Gallery Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Pokemon characters who will sit on Waluigi Category:Game Characters who will sit on Waluigi Category:Characters/People who will sit on Waluigi Category:Pokemon that Waluigi owned Category:Characters who sat on a Pokemon Category:Actual Pokemon Category:Anime Characters who will sit on Waluigi Category:Characters that have great attributes in battle Category:C Category:Characters who have Stinker versions Category:Game Characters